lfnfandomcom-20200216-history
Forum:Sujestas (Myaleee)
---- * hp ,potia de cavalo, --horsepower(usa hp= corti siensal ?) ** Me pensa ce "hp" no es un corti internasional. On usa "ch" en franses, "CV" en espaniol, e "PS" en deutx, per esemplos. Me sujeste "cavalos de vapor", como en la linguas romanica. Simon ***me sujeste ce nos reteni "potia de cavalo" per "horsepower." cuando on vole dise "how many horses?" o "400 horses", on pote dise "cuanto cavalos de potia?" e "400 cavalos de potia". me no comprende per ce la linguas romanica usa "vapor". Jorj *** La linguas romanica parla de "cavalos de vapor" car, cuando on ia developa motores de vapor, on ia desira egali la potia de cavalos con la potia de la macinas ce pote repone los. Un "cavalo de vapor" ia es la potia de un motor de vapor corespondente a un cavalo. Simon ** nos ta referi a lingua engles,no a romanicas, per cortis siensal,como PC,e HTML ,pf . ** PC e HTML es cortis internasional usada. HP no es. Simon ---- *La falta ia resulta en ce se padre e madre abanda el ? *La falta ia resulta de ce ''la fio ia peri se tempo en jua? **problem interesante! me ta usa "con ce"! Jorj **Me pensa ce la solve la plu bon es usa "resulta" como verbo ojetal: "la falta ia (fa) resulta ce ...", "un dispute con Gauguin ia resulta ce el talia se orea", etc. (Per la espresa inversada, on pote usa "(a causa) de" o simple "car": "la talia de la orea ia resulta de un dispute con Gauguin", "... ia resulta car el ia dispute con Gauguin".) Simon **la esemplos ''inversada es sabeda de me ja Per favore, me demanda es posable( de + ce +sufrase ) ? Otra :"depende de ce tu ariva temprana " ? **Sufrases de esta spesie con "ce" opera como espresas de nom. La sinifia es "la idea/fato ce tu ariva temprana". Donce si, nos pote usa los pos preposadas. Un risca peti de confusa esiste, car "de ce" es ance "of which" o "from which" en un sufrase de relata: "la libro de ce me parla". Simil, "en ce" es ance "in which": "la libro en ce me ia scrive me nom". Me pensa ce la parola vea "esa" ia es usada per sinifia "la idea/fato" en tal casos: "depende de esa ce tu ariva temprana". Aora on pote dise "depende de el ce tu ariva temprana", o (multe clar) "depende de la posablia ce tu ariva temprana", o (multe simple) "depende de tu ariva temprana" (do "ariva" es un nom). Simon ---- * Grasias ,Simon per tu cambias insruinte ! Ma en la frase orijinal "He also began to use the swirling brush strokes and intense yellows, greens, and blues associated with such works as Starry Night" ," intensa " es ajetivo per colores . E me vide "blus ,jalas" es coreta ,como metafores per linias o formas blu . Donce me tradui es oce : El ia comensa usa moves jirante de brosa e blus ,verdes e jalas intensa liada con operas como Note stelos Tu tradui :"El ia comensa usa moves jirante de brosa, e colores blu, verde e jala es intensa liada con operas como La note stelos " tu ia intende "is intensely associated with .." ** Pardona: me no ia sabe cual testo tu ia tradui: me ia debe divina tu sinifias intendeda. Me ia cambia la frase en la article seguente tu informa. "Blus, verdes e jalas" es coreta. Me ia ajunta "la" ante esta espresa (e ance ante "moves", car la frase es como "Me visita la loca de me nase": el introdui alga cosas nova ma alora identifia los sin pausa, e esta es un de la situas normal en ce on usa "la". Sin "la" la frase es confusante — a la min, el ia confusa me! Simon **me pensa ce la parola engles "associated" no es bon traduida con "es liada con". me sujeste "el ia comensa usa la moves jirante de la brosa, e la blus, verdes, e jalas intensa, ce nos vide en operas como Note stelos." Jorj **Esta es multe clar. Esce "asosiada con" ta es posable en esta frase? Simon ***si. me pensa ce la espresa engles "associate with" (e se varias) es usada tro frecuente e ia perde se sinifia esata. en esta esemplo, me pensa ce "nos vide" (o "on vide") indica plu bon ce nos vide esta moves de brosa e colores intensa en esta opera. Jorj ***Si, "asosiada con" es un espresa multe jeneral, simil a "relatada a". A orijin, el sinifia alga cosa como "colaborante con" o "de la mesma grado sosial como". "Liada con" es ancora plu neblos. Simon * Si engles usa es sin ambigua ,nos ance ;"asosiada con" ,liada a , usada en ,e ce nos vide en . Un idea pote es espresada apar multe modos ,no ? Myaleee ** Natural, ma algas es plu clar ce otras. Me pensa ce "asosia" es (asi) plu clar ce "lia", car multe spesies de lia esiste, ma un asosia es clar un lia consetal. ** Nota ance ce "jalas intensa liada" es ambigua — me ia malcomprende el ier. El pote es o "jalas intensa ce es liada" o "jalas ce es liada a modo intensa". Un de la riscas de nos gramatica es ce on pote fasil crea un frase ambigua sin consensi. Simon ---- * Me spesial gusta esemplo de Sr Simon : "depende de esa ce tu ariva temprana". La usa de esa en tal casos, e como varia bonsona de "esta" ta plase me multe .Esemplo otra:"Depende de esa ce el studia bon e no perei se tempo,me ta furni a el mone e aida ". Me promete de usa "esa" per milion veses , onesta ! Myaleee **Nota ce "depende de esa ce" sinifia simple "si"! Me gusta multe la frase de Jorj a su: "La comensa depende de si tu ariva temprana."Simon ---- A su es alga de tu frases como me ta dise los: *La falta ia resulta en esta, ce se padre e madre abanda el. *La falta ia causa ce se padre e madre abanda el. *La falta ia resulta en la abanda de el par se padre e madre. *La falta es la resulta de esta, ce la fio ia peri se tempo en jua. *La falta es causada par esta, ce la fio ia peri se tempo en jua. *Ce la fio ia peri se tempo en jua, esta causa se falta. *La comensa de la jua depende de tu ariva temprana. *La comensa de la jua depende de esta, ce tu ariva temprana. *La comensa de la jua depende de si tu ariva temprana. *aora, nos usa "esta" en loca de "esa." per favore, no reintrodui esta parola! Jorj *posable la plu bon forma per esta frases es "(depende de/resulta en/...) la fato ce (se padre abanda el/la fio ia peri se tempo/...)". en fato, la espresa "la fato ce" es ja en la disionario! Jorj **"La fato ce" es plu jeneralida en engles ce en multe otra linguas. La sensa leteral de "la fato ce" es bon, ma me sujeste no usa el tro multe. Per esemplo: "the fact that we can communicate is good" ta es "ce nos pote comunica es bon", o "bon es ce nos pote comunica". On no nesesa mensiona un fato. Simon ---- * en me article Virjil,me desira sabe de esta parolas,pf: #Aeneid- #Athens- #Aeneas- #trojan- #Sicily- #Carthage- *gloria -- + glorify *Mar Mediteraneo Este o este de Mar Mediteraneo